Playing Sims
by drummergurll
Summary: Sara finds out the joys of playing the Sims 2...Snickers
1. Sara's Secret

a/n: this is the product of too much sims 2, too much csi and being sick and bored.

disclaimer: i don't own csi or the sims 2...blah, blah, blah...

* * *

Sara Sidle looked at the new baby. Ryan Stokes, a beautiful name for her and Nick's first child. _He'll grow up so fast_, Sara sighed to herself. She fed Ryan before handing him over to Nick.

Sara stretched her tired muscles before hitting the save on the computer screen. The Sims 2 was extremely addictive and for the past week, Sara had found herself rushing home after work just to play. She recently had created the Stokes family, consisting of her, Nick and now, baby Ryan.

* * *

"Hey, Sara," Nick said when Sara entered the break room.

"Hi," Sara replied as she filled a cup with coffee. She smiled to herself as she thought of what it would be like to be Mrs. Stokes in real life, just not on a computer game. Her daydream was interrupted when Grissom walked in.

"Nick, Sara, db found near Lake Mead," Nick snatched the paper out of Grissom's hand.

"Let's go, Sar," Nick smiled at her, "I'm driving."

* * *

Sara through all of her things down her front door before turning on her computer. While her game was loading, she grabbed a bottle of water. She smiled as her game resumed with Nick holding Ryan. She commanded him to play with the baby while she made dinner. When dinner was ready, Nick put Ryan in his crib and came downstairs to have dinner with Sara. After eating, Sara took a shower and Nick crawled into bed. Sara joined him after tucking in Ryan. The game sped up until Ryan awoke.

Since Nick was the one with a job, Sara let him sleep, and took Ryan downstairs to be fed. Afterwards, she cuddled with him, changed his dipper and put him back in his crib. She then crawled into bed, next to Nick. The game sped up once more and she slowed it down to normal speed so she could plan out the next few days of her sims' lives before they woke up. She entertained the idea of having another child. _Why not_, Sara said to herself.

**4 Sim Days Later**

Bethany Stokes, the newest addition the Stokes clan woke a sleeping Nick. Sara sent him back to bed, and took Bethany downstairs to changer her dipper. On the way to the fridge, she passed Ryan, playing with a teddy bear. Sara's attention was taken from the computer game when the doorbell started ringing. She opened the door to Nick's smiling face.

"Hey Sara, I hope I'm not interrupting, but I think my wallet fell out in you car," he said as Sara motioned for him to come inside.

"You're not interrupting Nick," she replied, "Have a seat and I'll go check for you." Sara grabbed her keys and headed for her Denali. She poked around until she found the black wallet under the passenger seat. "Found it," she said as she entered her apartment. She stopped short when she saw that Nick was staring at the computer screen.


	2. Later That Day

a/n: expect some delays. graduation is almost here and i have a bunch of junk to get done before it arrives.

* * *

"I didn't know you played Sims, Sar," Nick said.

"I don't, at least not very much," she lied maneuvering her way over to the monitor and turning it off. "I just bought it recently because everyone seems to think I need a distraction."

"Well it looks like you found one," Nick answered, "that game can be really addictive."

"How would you know?" Sara questioned him.

"I have friends who like it," came Nick's somewhat flustered answer. Sara had her doubts that is was friends who were giving Nick the info on how addictive the game was, but she didn't feel like questioning him. All she wanted was a chance to close the game so any evidence of her actions would not be paused on the screen.

"I've got to get going Sara. Thanks for finding my wallet," Nick said as he made his way toward the door.

"No problem Nick," Sara replied as she watched him walk out the door. Once the door was closed she rushed back to the computer, quit out of the game, turned on the scanner and planted herself on the couch with a forensics journal.

* * *

Nick laughed to himself as he walked into his living room. He would have never guessed that Sara Sidle played the Sims. _Well it is a good distraction_, he thought as he waltzed over to his computer. The machine came out of hibernation to revel a paused game of the Sims 2. Nick planted himself in front of the screen. It's a good thing that she doesn't know that you play it too. Of course, Sara would never guess who your favorite family to play on is, Nick smiled as he clicked on a house labeled 'Stokes.' When the family loaded, he scrolled over all the pictures of the characters to check their status.

"Looks like Micah needs some fun, Taylor needs food, I need a shower and Sara needs some sleep," He said to himself. "Isn't that just like Sara, to need more sleep." He shook his head at the thought. He made his sims do what they needed to do, but he couldn't get Sara off of his mind. She did look like she hasn't been getting much sleep. Maybe I should give her a call. He considered this. Should I? After all, I was just over there. Nick finally gave in to himself and picked up the phone. It rang four times before Sara picked up.

"Hello," Sara said.

"Hey Sar, it's Nick," Nick replied cheerfully.

"Oh, hey Nick, lose your wallet in my car again?" she asked playfully.

"No, but I was wondering what you're doing right now."

"Nothing," she answered.

"Good, because I bought a movie a few days ago and I was wondering if you wanted to come over and watch it with me in a little bit." He asked hopefully.

"Sure, why not," her voice full of happiness, "I'll be over in a few."

"Okay Sar, I'll see you then."

"Bye."


End file.
